Song of Pain
by Kenzeira
Summary: Isogai selalu tersenyum setelah sesi ranjang usai. Tapi malam ini dia menangis. [Asa(sr)Iso for #HariPucukSedunia]


**[UPDATED 02 DESEMBER 2015] Fanfik ini mendapat peringkat ke-II dalam event Yuumasutra III: Yuumatopia. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Ringkasan** : Isogai selalu tersenyum setelah sesi ranjang usai. Tapi malam ini dia menangis.

 **Peringatan** : bl/slash/yaoi; **sadomasokisme** ; asa(sr)iso; a bit ooc; plot, what plot?; **future fic**.

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 _Didedikasikan untuk event Yuumasutra III: Yuumatopia_

 **[#HariPucukSedunia]**

* * *

 **SONG OF PAIN**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Isogai mendesah.

Bulan bulat, bersinar redup. Langit murung. Tiga-empat bintang mengintip malu-malu. Embusan angin menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela, menerobos dan membelai apapun yang ada di sana, termasuk dua lelaki telanjang yang tengah bergelut di atas tempat tidur. Tirai melambai-lambai, membisikkan sesuatu pada angin malam tentang dosa dan dosa dan dosa yang sedang dilakukan dua manusia dalam ruang sempit nan kotor itu.

Engsel jendela rusak. Angin menyerbu, menyerang, membekukan dua sosok tanpa helai benang. Suara desahan melemah. Napas memburu, naik-turun.

Sosok tinggi besar sang pendominasi menghentikan gerakan. Lima detik berlalu. Waktu tak mengenal kata berhenti. Detik-detik terus merangkak, demi mencapai keagungan malam. Hening yang lama membuat lelaki manis risau, gelisah dengan apa yang belum sampai, belum usai. Tidak ada tanda sperma hendak keluar.

"S-Sir…"

Isogai memandang. Gakuhou menatap nyalang. Mata violet pria dewasa itu seolah menyala-nyala, terbakar nafsu dan desakan jasmani untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Namun ada sesuatu yang ditahan-tahan. Isogai tidak paham. Wajah Gakuhou tertimpa sinar bulan, membuat warna rambutnya terlihat kecokelatan. Ada senyum ganjil di wajah si pria tampan. Isogai mengerjap tatkala lengan besar pria itu menyusuri rahangnya.

Bukan karena sentuhan-sentuhan Gakuhou pada wajahnya yang membuat ia menggelinjang, melainkan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapa kulit telanjangnya. Senyum di wajah pria itu sedikit melebar.

"Kau menggodaku."

Segaris rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi lelaki manis. Isogai tidak bermaksud menggoda. Pinggulnya terasa gatal. Ia melakukan gerakan kecil, membuat milik Gakuhou yang masih tertanam di dalam sedikit bergeser dari posisi sebelumnya. Gakuhou mendesah. Desahan pria itu terdengar dalam dan seksi. Isogai terpesona barang tiga detik.

Angin malam berembus semakin kencang. Tirai bergoyang-goyang. Sejenak atensinya teralihkan. Bola mata bergeser arah, memandang sebentar pada jendela yang bergerak maju-mundur akibat angin kencang dan tirai yang enggan diam.

"Jendela … tutup jendelanya, Sir."

Gakuhou tidak menyahut. Pria itu masih menjadikannya sebagai obyek pandangan—tak peduli pada hal lain-lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _kepolosan_ si lelaki manis berantena. Tangan yang semula mencengkram seprai kini merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. Arah pandangan berpindah pada motif kotak-kotak menjemukan yang beberapa saat lalu dicengkramnya.

Isogai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini tidak seperti mereka sering bersanggama. Sekali dua kali dalam sebulan adalah angka yang sedikit. Mereka akan bersanggama seandainya Gakuhou sedang ingin dan tidak ada kesibukan, atau ketika Isogai lelah berpura-pura sibuk bekerja (sebab, pria diktator itu selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja untuk memastikan kebenaran). Dan lagi, kegiatan kotor itu akan Isogai setujui jika syarat-syarat tertentu terpenuhi. Salah satunya ialah uang.

Kebutuhan mendesak membuatnya harus membanting keengganan melayani pria yang kini sudah berkepala empat itu. Isogai bukan pelacur. Ia tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya—tidak ada lagi selain Gakuhou. Beruntung, pria beriris violet tersebut tidak melakukan hal-hal gila dalam bersanggama. Dia terbilang normal—walau sedikit aneh.

Seperti saat ini (atau tiap kali mereka berhubungan seksual). Gakuhou tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah permainan, pria itu hanya diam, memandangnya, menyusuri wajah hingga dada. Dan kegiatan memandang serta diikuti sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu akan berlangsung lama. Kadang sampai tiga puluh menit. Hal itulah yang membuat Isogai kesemutan, mengangkang (atau yang lebih sial menungging) tanpa melakukan gerakan membuatnya gemas, lebih lagi soal ereksi yang pelan-pelan kembali tidur.

Pernah suatu malam, ia memaksa menggerakkan pinggul. Reaksi Gakuhou tak pernah terlintas dalam bayangan. Pria itu menjambaknya, menampar pipinya sampai meneteskan darah di sudut bibir, meninggalkan memar. Dan mencekiknya. Isogai tidak ingin hal itu terulang. Sekarang, setiap hendak bersetubuh, ia menyiapkan mental terlebih dulu untuk antisipasi hal-hal aneh yang pasti terjadi di pertengahan permainan.

Dalam berhubungan seksual, Gakuhou terbilang normal sekaligus aneh. Hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa Isogai ambil. Kadang ia penasaran, seperti apa rasanya bersetubuh dengan pria lain. Namun, entah mengapa, tatapan tajam Gakuhou seolah mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Menyebar ancaman. Membuatnya takut mengambil tindakan.

Asano Gakuhou (tanpa disadari) menjadi pusat tempat Isogai menyalurkan kebutuhan biologis—dan lain-lain mengenai uang juga. Isogai terlalu bergantung pada pria diktator itu. Diam-diam.

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Merangkak pelan. Lambat. Mengesalkan. Dua puluh menit berlalu. Napasnya sudah teratur. Ereksi hampir tidur. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam anusnya masih tak berubah ukuran. Absolut. Angin (lagi-lagi) mengambil peran, menampar-nampar kelopak matanya untuk terpejam. Kantuk datang. Isogai menguap kecil. Tubuhnya yang semula berpeluh kini sudah dingin.

"Tatap aku, Yuuma-kun."

Isogai menggerakkan wajah, memandang lurus-lurus ke arah sepasang mata violet menawan. Waktunya sudah tiba. Sebentar lagi pria itu akan melanjutkan apa yang terhenti. Salah satu tandanya ialah berbicara, menuntutnya memandang. Dua pasang mata terpaut. Saling menelusuri. Mencari arti—makna mengenai persetubuhan yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Saya sudah menatap Anda, Sir."

Arah pandangan Gakuhou bergeser, turun menuju bibir mungil nan merah si lelaki manis. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih bersikap formal padaku setelah sekian kali aku menyentuhmu."

Bibir sedikit terbuka, lalu kembali menutup. Isogai mengalihkan wajah. Kali ini ia tidak ingin memandang Gakuhou. Guci berukuran kecil yang tersimpan di atas meja menjadi obyek atensi. Motifnya bunga dwiwarna. Ada debu dan jaring laba-laba. Isogai juga tidak mengerti selera seorang pria perfeksionis seperti Gakuhou. Entah bagaimana bisa, tempat yang dipilih untuk setiap satu sesi adegan ranjang selalu kotor dan berdebu.

Barangkali pria itu lebih bergairah apabila sosok yang tidur bersamanya tenggelam dalam seprai berdebu, membuat yang putih menjadi kotor. Entahlah.

Lukisan yang tertempel di dinding mengalihkan perhatian. Lukisan aneh. Buruk. Mengerikan … seperti Gakuhou. Pada lukisan itu tergores sebentuk mata bulat, besar, berlendir dan mengeluarkan cacing. Isogai menelan ludah. Suara dalam dan berat Gakuhou terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala.

Ia tak sengaja merasa tergelitik dan terkikik kecil.

Tentu saja … karena di suatu masa, mungkin empat atau lima tahun lalu, pria itu adalah sosok yang disegani di sekolahnya. Asano Gakuhou adalah kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka—tempat Isogai dulu menimba ilmu di Kelas _End_. Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bersikap informal, berkata aku-kau seolah keduanya sepasang kekasih. Itu menjijikkan. Terlebih mengingat apa yang sering dilakukan Gakuhou pada siswa-siswi kelas buangan. Mendiskriminasi. Memandang sebelah mata.

Tidak, tidak. Isogai bukan lelaki pendendam. Kalaupun begitu, ia tidak mungkin kembali bersetubuh dengan pria mengesalkan (namun sialnya mempesona) itu. Dengan ajaran-ajaran tak biasa yang hanya ada di Kelas _End_ , sudah tentu, yang ia lakukan pertama kali saat memendam dendam ialah membunuh. Aura membunuh tampaknya sudah mendarah daging. Namun, Gakuhou juga memiliki aura itu. Lebih kentara. Lebih gila terasa.

Isogai mengingat-ngingat … kapan pertama kali ia dan pria itu melakukan hubungan seksual—dan bagaimana kelanjutannya sehingga membuat keduanya menjadikan hal itu kegiatan rutin dua kali dalam sebulan. Isogai agak lupa.

"Yuuma-kun…"

Isogai kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada sepasang mata Gakuhou yang tajam dan menusuk. Tangan kurusnya terangkat, meraih pipi si pria dewasa, menyentuh lembut. Ia tersenyum samar. Ereksi sepenuhnya tidur. Gakuhou terkesima. Tangan pria itu menyentuh tangan kurusnya, menggenggam, lalu menciumi dan menyesap.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu terlihat indah."

"Saya terkejut seseorang seperti Anda berkata begitu."

 _Seseorang seperti Anda yang tampaknya hanya melenyapkan segala yang indah dengan segenap keburukan dan kebusukan._ Isogai membatin.

"Kau seperti salju, Yuuma-kun. Putih. Bersih. Suci. Aku penasaran ingin membuatmu kotor dan tak berarti. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja indah. Aku sudah membuatmu kotor, kau tahu itu."

Isogai merenung. Apakah itu yang menjadi alasan di balik debu dan jaring laba-laba di tempat persanggamaan ini? Ia memejamkan mata. Ataukah alasan pria itu menggagahinya selama ini. Gakuhou ingin membuatnya tidak punya arti. Isogai bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan hidupnya memiliki arti?

Ia lahir di keluarga miskin. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Ibunya sakit-sakitan. Ada dua adik yang harus menjadi tanggungan. Isogai barangkali memiliki arti bagi keluarganya untuk menutupi kebutuhan sehari-hari (dan biaya pengobatan), sebagai satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga. Tapi Isogai sebagai dirinya sendiri merasa tidak memiliki arti. Ia hidup untuk orang lain. Ia kosong.

Gakuhou melakukan hal sia-sia. Tidak apa-apa, dengan adanya Gakuhou, ia jadi memiliki uang untuk menutupi hutang yang banyak pada sanak-saudara. Hal sia-sia yang dilakukan pria itu meringankan sedikit beban di pundaknya.

"Anda kejam sekali, Sir."

Kepala si pria dewasa merendah. Isogai tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Dua bibir bertemu. Saling menyentuh. Menggesek. Tiga puluh lima menit berlalu dan Gakuhou akan kembali melanjutkan permainan. Lidah basah nan hangat menjulur, menjilati setiap permukaan kenyal bibir mungilnya. Tangan besar merayap ke pipi, nyaris mencengkram. Isogai membuka mulut. Lidah masuk, bergerak liar. Mengaduk-ngaduk. Ia melihat sepasang iris violet menatapnya dalam jarak dekat—sangat dekat. Isogai memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Desahannya tertahan. Saliva menuruni dagu. Ciuman berubah liar. Brutal. Ujung puting di dada ditarik kasar, membuatnya terpaksa melepas pagutan dan mendesah keras. Isogai memandang. Pipi memerah sempurna. Bibir basah, sedikit bengkak. Nafsu membara tergambar jelas di wajah pria dewasa.

Pinggul ditarik. Isogai menggigit bibir, merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong. Pinggul kembali didorong. Kuat-kuat. Ia menengadahkan wajah, memandang kepala ranjang yang terlihat buram dan memutih. Gerakan Gakuhou lambat tapi pasti. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Isogai tak mampu lagi menggigit bibir. Suara desahan sepenuhnya memenuhi ruangan, memantul-mantul dan kembali padanya.

"Sssshhhh…"

Gakuhou mendesis seperti ular. Desisan panjang agar memintanya untuk tidak terlalu vokal dalam mendesah. Dinding apartemen kumuh yang disewa sangat tipis. Besar kemungkinan seseorang di kamar sebelah mendengar desahannya. Isogai mencoba menggigit bibir lagi. Menahan sekuat mungkin.

Gerakan pinggul berhenti tiba-tiba. Isogai diminta mengganti posisi. Ia merangkak susah payah, menahan rasa perih di bagian anus. Kepala ditenggelamkan dalam bantal, bokong menungging ke atas. Tak lama kemudian, Gakuhou kembali memenuhinya. Gerakan pinggul pria itu semakin brutal. Isogai menggigit batal demi meredam desahannya.

Suara tepukan dua kulit terdengar samar-samar. Bokong terasa perih luar biasa. Hal itu berlangsung selama dua puluh menit. Kakinya kesemutan. Isogai menahan rasa sakit di bagian pinggul. Rasanya seperti mau patah. Gakuhou masih perkasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia kembali teringat persanggamaan pertamanya dengan Gakuhou. Isogai pelan-pelan mengingat. Saat itu, kondisi dan posisi nyaris sama. Yang membuat berbeda adalah adanya borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kain yang menyumpal mulut. Ia digagahi dengan liar. Suara desahan Gakuhou menggema, ketika berhasil keluar di dalam, pria itu tertawa. Isogai ingat ia menangis setelahnya.

Ahh. Sekarang Isogai ingat. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang sepenuhnya ingin dilupakan.

Sebelum upacara kelulusan, ia diperkosa oleh kepala sekolahnya yang brengsek itu. Ia diperkosa dan dibuat candu oleh rasa sakit. Seperti terkena hipnotis, ia diperintahkan untuk lupa. Dan ia pun melupakannya.

Sekarang apa?

Gakuhou masih kejam dan bengis seperti dulu. Masih berkeinginan mendominasinya, membuatnya tunduk pada setiap perintah. Ada tekanan tersendiri yang membuatnya tak mampu mengelak. Isogai menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia biasanya tersenyum setelah persetubuhan selesai, sebab, selalu ada setumpuk uang dalam genggaman. Sekarang … rasanya Isogai ingin menangis karena merasa dirinya yang tidak memiliki arti ini semakin terbuang dan tak berarti. Betapa kejam.

Isogai terisak tanpa terasa.

Gakuhou berhenti. Kejantanan masih tertanam. Tubuhnya merendah, tangan besar meraih dada lelaki yang lebih muda, mengangkat agar tubuh kecil itu tak tenggelam dalam bantal. Isogai menangis tersendu-sendu. Kedua telapak tangan digunakan untuk menutup wajah. Giginya bergemeretak menahan isak. Punggungnya menempel di dada Gakuhou.

"Sssshhh…"

Pria itu lagi-lagi mendesis. Isogai tidak ingin menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Perasaan terluka dan beban dalam hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak ia pendam. Ia ingin menangis barang lima menit. Namun, ternyata tidak cukup. Ia membutuhkan waktu lebih dari itu. Isogai terlalu kecil untuk menerima tanggungan besar. Ia terpaksa bekerja, mencari uang tambahan. Luka tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia juga harus menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan kepala sekolahnya.

Isogai tidak kuat. Ia tidak mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi. Kepahitan yang ditawarkan oleh hidup terlalu banyak, membuatnya lumpuh untuk tetap berpikir jernih—membuatnya merasa tak sanggup lagi menarik napas lebih lama. Rasanya mati lalu dilupakan lebih baik daripada hidup dalam dunia yang sesak oleh kepedihan. Isogai terisak lebih kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuuma-kun. Aku ada di sini. Aku bersamamu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Kata-kata Gakuhou seperti lelucon bodoh yang membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia berlindung pada seseorang yang membuat hidupnya semakin tak berarti, yang membuat dirinya tak memiliki pilihan selain menyerahkan diri sebagai pemuas nafsu pria itu. Isogai ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa.

Betapa dunia yang kejam dan mengerikan—dan sialnya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tenggelam.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Isogai meringkuk memeluk lutut. Sebagian tubuh terlindungi selimut tebal. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong.

Gakuhou masuk. Handuk melilit pinggang. Tetes-tetes air jatuh perlahan dari ujung rambut, menuju bahu, lalu menuruni dada. Pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya lalu memakai kembali kemeja. Dia bercermin, memandang pantulan diri seraya mengenakan dasi. Sesekali ekor matanya tertuju pada sosok tak berdaya yang tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Jika saya katakan bahwa Anda berhasil membuat saya kotor dan tak berarti, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

Suara lelaki manis itu memecah hening.

"Apa kau berharap aku berhenti menyetubuhimu, Yuuma-kun?"

Tubuh Isogai bergerak, meliuk pelan sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk duduk. Gakuhou melihat refleksi Isogai melalui cermin. Lelaki itu berkulit putih. Polos. Namun, setelah persanggamaan panjang, di tubuhnya kini tercetak beberapa tanda kemerahan. Gakuhou paling menyukai bentuk bibir Isogai. Mungil namun penuh. Dan bibir itu sekarang sedikit terbuka.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa dari sekian banyak siswa, Anda memilih saya."

Matanya memicing. "Apa kau merasa beruntung?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

Gakuhou selesai mengenakan dasi. Ia berdiri lalu memandang sosok rapuh di hadapannya. Isogai menundukkan kepala. Ia mengangkat tangan, menyentuh dagu lelaki yang kini menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun itu, memintanya untuk menengadahkan wajah agar mata mereka saling menatap. Isogai memiliki mata yang bagus. Warna karamel. Jernih. Bersih. Mata yang tanpa dosa—yang kini berubah sembab.

Keduanya saling memandang cukup lama. Gakuhou memutuskan untuk tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan.

"Karena hanya kau yang semakin terlihat indah saat terluka, Yuuma-kun."

Bulan bulat hilang, terhalangi awan hitam. Tiga-empat bintang memilih lenyap, enggan menyaksikan kelanjutan dari perbuatan dosa dua laki-laki yang beberapa saat lalu larut dalam persetubuhan. Hujan datang tak lama kemudian. Tiap tetes-tetesnya menghentak, serupa ketukan pintu yang dilakukan terburu-buru.

Malam hening berubah vokal, menyenandungkan kepedihan pada setiap dinding-dinding bisu. Seperti Isogai yang kini kehilangan ekspresi di wajahnya—dan barangkali juga emosi di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **1:39am – 8/11/2015**

 **a/n: met ultah ya dede manis berpucuk(?) /cium**

 **review selalu dicintai~ /modus**


End file.
